Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-224902 (PTL 1) discloses a motor driving control apparatus for an electric vehicle. In this motor driving control apparatus, after a key switch is turned off, a load switch by which all loads of a battery are turned on/off is opened, and at the same time, auxiliary circuits are started. Thus, residual electric charge in a DC link capacitor is discharged by the auxiliary circuits.
Therefore, without providing a discharge resistor, the residual electric charge in the DC link capacitor can be immediately discharged after the key switch is turned off. As a result, useless power consumption in the main battery is avoided and maintenance can be immediately started after the key switch is turned off (refer to PTL 1).